1. Technical Field
This application relates to the field of electronic components, and more particularly to the field of providing power and communicating data with electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical wires are used to provide power to electrical components and/or for transmitting and receiving data signals with the components. However, in some instances, it is desirable to avoid running electrical wires directly to the components. For example, in an explosive atmosphere such as found in aircraft fuel tanks, the use of electrical wires may pose a hazard.
One way to avoid using electrical wires is to use optical fibers for providing power to electronic sensor components and for exchanging data with the components. An optical fiber may be used to carry light energy that is converted to electrical power within the components by converting the light energy to electrical energy with a photovoltaic device such as a photodiode. Additional optical fibers may be used for data communication with the components. However, running multiple optical fibers to each component may be costly and may add undesirable complexity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that uses optical fibers for power delivery and data communication with electronic components while reducing the number of optical fibers that are needed.